The Wager
by jasper41164
Summary: Lucas wins Peyton's hand in marriage
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At a poker game in LA

Larry its your call 200,000

I don't have that much Lucas but I'll put up my house

That won't cover the bet Larry

Ok my daughters hand in marriage

You sure you want to do that

Even if I lose she'll be better of with you Mr. Scott yea I know who you are I bet your gonna give all of your winnings to charity aren't you

Yes I'am

I sure do we have a deal

How old is your daughter

Shes 17 will be 18 in 4 months

OK you have a deal

One more thing you become her legal guardian if you win but wait until she's 18 to marry her

Ok deal

I have a full house aces high Larry says laying his hand out

Sorry Larry I have a Royal Straight Flush Lucas Tells him laying his cards out

Good hand Lucas

We'll talk in a few minutes Larry

Bob make a check out to Childrens make a wish Foundation for all of my winnings except the house

Ok Lucas

Larry come with me

OK

IN Lucas's Room at the hotel

Larry where do you live

IN Tree Hill North Carolina

Whats your last name

Sawyer why

Is your daughter Peyton Sawyer

Yea how did you know

I'm from Tree Hill my mom knows Peyton

Whos your mom

Karen Roe

Your Karens son

Yea I'am Peyton helped mom start TRIC

Yea shes proud of that I hate to see her have to leave Tree Hill

She won't have to I'm on my way home I'm moving back

So she'll be able to stay there

Yes she will I'll move in the house with her so we can get to know each other she'll be well taken care of Larry she won't want for anything

What about college

She'll go to college if thats what she wants

Good I gambled all of her college money away

I'll let you tell her about this I'll meet you at the house in 5 days ok

Ok you'll not see me again she's better off without me

You don't have to do that

Its for the best I'll come back once I've straightened myself out

OK see you later don't tell Peyton who my mom is ok

OK see you later


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day at Karens Lucas knocking on the door

Lucas your home she screams hugging him

Good to see you mom

You to how long are you in

For good I home to stay

You staying here

For a couple of days

You bought a house here

IN a way lets set down I need to tell you something

Ok so what is it

What do you know about Larry Sawyer

Hes Peyton's dad I've told you about her all hes does is drink and gamble why

I played in a poker game last night with him

He lost didn't he

Yea he did his house and his daughters hand in marriage

God how could he do that to her some drunk wanting a young girl

Mom he lost to me I didn't know who he was until after he lost

Lucas how can you think of forcing her to marry you

I'm not I'm her legal guardian until she's 18 an if something happens between us maybe but thats up to her

So your gonna live in her house with her

Yea and when she turns 18 I'll sign the house over to her

Luke be good to her she's a sweet girl once you get to know her

Mom how could I not be good to her you raised me

Yea you have a point I'm guessing Larry's telling Peyton

Yea he is if she comes to you don't tell her you know me yet ok

I won't 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I own nothing because if I did Lucas and Peyton would have always been together

Chapter 3

At Larry and Peyton's house

Peyton I need to talk to you

What is it dad

Lets set down

OK what is it your scarring me

I lost the house in a poker game

Dad how could you now where am I gonna live whats next my college money

Sorry honey

Dad how could you

Theres more I lost your hand in marriage too

My what

You have to marry the man I lost too

No way dad

I'm sorry honey I already signed the paper hes your guardian now I'm leaving

How could you do this to me

Honey you'll be better off with him hes a good guy

Yea a good guy who wins young girls in Poker games

Honey its for the best

I can't talk to you right now I'm going out

At Karens Cafe

Hey Peyton whats wrong

My dad lost the house my college money and me in a poker game I have to marry the guy hes probally some fifty year old child molester

Peyton you know I'm always here for you

I know Karen what am I gonna do

Maybe you should meet the guy to see

Maybe I don't know

Hey Luke

Hey mom

Peyton this is my son Lucas

Nice to meet you Peyton

You to Lucas

Mom can I talk to Peyton alone

Sure Lucas

Peyton I heard you talking to my mom

Yea its screwed up

I have to tell you something

What is it?

I'm the guy your dad lost to now before you storm out I need to say a few things ok will you listen

Sure why not

Ok as you know I'm now your legal guardian but I won't force you to marry me ok

Your not

No let me put it this way if I hadn't been the one to beat your dad its hard to say who he would have lost to now I didn't know who your dad was when he bet your hand in marriage but I will say this whoever you decide to spend your life with will be a lucky guy. Moms told me a lot about you since you helped her start the club and I would like the chance to see if we could be something more but like I said thats up to you

So I don't have to marry you if I don't want to

No but don't tell your dad that I know he said he was leaving right

Yea

He told me he would be back when he got himself striaghtened out so lets keep that to ourselves ok

Ok so your gonna be liiving with me in the house

Yes until your 18 then I'll sign it over to you

Whats the catch

No catch if you choose you don't want to be with me when your 18 I'm gone

Ok we'll keep this between us

OK

You know your not so bad

Hey look who my mom is

Yea you have a point how old are you

21 not much older than you

No what do you do

I have a small music label thats moving here and a club

A club whats the name of your club

Hey mom come here

Yea Luke

Whats the name of my club?

TRIC

You own TRIC

Yea hes does Peyton I didn't have the money so I called Lucas and he sent me the money to open it and run it until he came home

So now I'am out of a job?

No your not you'll be doing the same thing you have except this is for you he tells her handing her an envelope

Whats this opening it and reading

This is ownership of half of the club

Yea it is Peyton when I called Luke and told him about your idea he said he would front the money and you would be half owner

You really mean half of the club is mine

Always has been you have a bank account in your name at the bank with your half of the profits put in it until now we done it this way because mom told me about your dad's gambling problem and this way he couldn't touch it.

God this is so much to take in

Peyton I need to say one thing Luke is a great guy he will treat you right if you decide you want a relationship with him and I'm not just saying this because hes my son

Thanks Karen we'll see where this takes us

Peyton I'll be at the house in 4 days but I'll be at moms if you want to see me before ok

OK I'm gonna head home

See you later

So what do you think about her Luke

She's beautiful mom theres something about her I'm already falling for her and I just met her

Treat her right Luke she's like a daughter to me

She just might be soon

Hopefully


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day at Karens house Peyton knocking on the door

Hey Peyton

Hey Karen is Lucas here

Yea come on in

Luke you have a visitor

Make yourself at home Peyton I need to get to the cafe

Thanks Karen

Hey Peyton whats up

I wanted to know if you wanted to do something

Sure what do you want to do

Lets take a walk on the beach and get to know each other

OK lets go

At the beach

Ok I've got to ask how did you get the money to start TRIC

I wrote a book and it got published and I used that to help start the label and its doing pretty good I'm opening an office here

Whats the name of the label?

Raven Records

Your kidding I have alot of the albums you've put out I applied for an internship there

Maybe you'll get it here at this office

You saying I got it

Maybe I have the papers at the house whoever it is will be working with me here to get the office running we'll look when we get back

You mean you didn't decide

No my sister-in-law did

Who's your sister-in-law I didn't know Karen had anymore kids

She doesn't shes married to my half brother Nathan

Nathan Scott?

Yea Nathan Scott

That means Dan Scott is your dad

Unforunately yes

Wait Haley James Scott is your sister in law

Yea you know her

I was on the cheerleading squad my freshman year with her she really none a number on Nathan

Yea I know she's gonna be running the LA office

Shes not singing anymore

No she wants to be behind the scenes writing and producing

Oh

So what do you like to do

Mostly I work at the club and spend time with my best friend Brooke Davis I listen to music and have a big album collection and I sketch nobody ever sees them but I love to draw it helps me get things out

You'll have to show me sometime if you want to

Maybe we'll see and I'll have to read your book

I'll get you a copy lets set down for a while

Ok

What do you do in school

Same as anybody else my classes and I'm a cheerleader have been all 4 years

Well I have to say with legs like yours you have to look great in your uniform

I think I look ok

You know I haven't been back here since I graduated

How come?

Well the book came out and had the book tour and then started the label just been busy

How come you came home now

I didn't like the city its a nice place to visit but its not home the people for the most part are rude and could care less about anybody besides themselves one day I was walking down the street and this little old woman fell down and instead of helping her up people just kept telling her to get out of the way I helped her up and was friends with her until she died about six months ago.

Their that bad

Most are some are actually pretty nice so what about college you want to go

I do but dad gambled away my college fund

If you want to go you will I'll make sure of that

Luke you don't have to

I want to as he looks at her

We'll see what are you looking at

You your beautiful Peyton

No I'm not

Yes you are your eyes I could get lost in them

Your making me blush

It looks good on you

Are you always like this with girls

No I haven't dated in about two years never found anybody I was interested in everybody in LA's so fake they try to be something their not but you your different you seem to not care what other people think of you. You do and act the way you want which is a good thing.

You think so everyone always says I'm just trying to be difficult

NO your being yourself and you should be don't be someone that somebody else wants you to be

It's like you see me for who I am like you've knew me your whole life

Peyton theres just something that draws me to you I've never felt this close to anybody so fast

Me either what would you do if I said I wanted to kiss you

I'd say what are you waiting for pulling her into a passionate kiss only pulling away when they need air and rest their foreheads against each others

Luke can we take this slow

You set the pace Peyt

What did you call me ?

Peyt you don't like it

No I like just never been called that before

Well thats my nickname for you

OK so I set the pace

Yes you set the pace as long as I get to kiss you

You can kiss me all you want pulling him in again running her tongue along his lips asking for entrance which was instantly granted and their tongues begin to battle for control breaking apart for air

Wow Peyt that was some kiss

Yea it was she says catching her breath

Luke I need to tell you something

OK what is it?

I'm a virgin

OK

I want to wait until I'm married

Ok I respect that I won't pressure you ok

OK so are you gonna ask me

Ask you what?

To marry you

Do you want me too

Well yea

OK Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer will you marry me pulling out a ring

Yes I will pulling him into a passionate kiss

Peyt theres no rush for us to get married as he slides the ring on her finger

Ok at least not before I'm 18

Whenever your ready

OK

You don't know how happy you just made be

I'm happy to Luke you want to go tell your mom

Yea if you do

I do lets go taking his hand and walking towards the cafe 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At the cafe

Hey you two where have you been Karen asks

At the beach talking and getting to know each other Peyton tells her

Peyton whats on your finger?

My engagement ring

You mean your gonna marry Lucas

Yea I'am not right away we're gonna wait at least until I'm 18

Thats great I'm happy for you both

Thanks Karen

Thanks mom

What can I get you guys

I'll have a cheesebuger with everything and fries and a chocolate milkshake

Luke

The same mom

Ok I'll be right back

Luke Dad left this morning when are you moving in

How about tonight

Ok I'll help you

OK

Hey P Sawyer

Hey Brooke

Whos this? pointing at Lucas

My Fiance Lucas Scott

Your what?

My Fiance

OK how come I'm just hearing about this

Because it just happened about a half an hour ago

OK but when did you start dating

We've been seeing each other secretly for about 8 months Brooke

Oh how did you meet?

Luke is Karens son we met through her at TRIC

Oh I take it your older than Peyton

Yea 4 years

So how long is your dad in Peyton

He left this morning Lukes moving in tonight

Your dad's ok with that

Yes Luke is already my legal guardian

Whens the wedding

We don't know yet not until I'am 18 most likely

OK but I get to help plan it

Ok and you can be my maid if honor

Really?

Yes your my best friend

OK and I get to make your dress

OK but nothing frilly

Yea Yea I know what you like

OK

Peyt I'm going to talk to my mom ok

OK kissing him

So how is the sex

Brooke we haven't yet were waiting

Oh

Wait Scott is he related to Nathan Scott

Yes half brother

You think he could introduce us

Hes married Brooke

Who to?

You remember Haley James

Yea she was a cheerleader our freshman year and was a tutor

Hes married to her

No way I know they dated Senior year but now their married

Yea

So what does Lucas do

I have a record label and a club hes says setting back down by Peyton

Wheres your club

Here in Tree Hill

The only club here is TRIC

Yea I know

You own TRIC

You want to tell her Peyton

Yea I own half of it Brooke

Since when

She's always owned half just didn't know it

Oh

Well I'm gonna go I'll see you later P Sawyer

Bye Brooke

Is she always so energetic

Yea always never stops

Do you know Bevin Merisky

Yea shes on the squad with me why

A friend of mine told me to give her something

Who?

Skills Taylor

You know Skills

Yea meet him here hes 2 years older than you right

Yea Bevin really likes him but hes never been back

Hes coming back he works for me he'll be working at the label

What are you suppost to give her

I'll tell you what you call her and have her come here and we'll both see I'll go to the house and get it

OK taking out her phone and dialing

Hello?

Hey Bev its Peyton

Hey Peyton

Can you meet me at the cafe

Yea when

Now

OK I'll be there

Shes on her way

Ok I'll be right back and I filled mom in on our story you told Brooke

Oh OK

I'll be right back kissing her

Ok

Hey Peyton Luke has you smiling

Yea he does nobodys ever treated me like he does

Hes a good guy

Yea he is when I told him I wanted to wait to have sex he was fine with it

he really likes you Peyton

I do to karen

Well heres your food

Thanks

Hey Peyton whats up

Somebody has something for you they'll be right back

Who?

My Fiance

Your Fiance

Yea as of this morning

Congradualtions

Thanks Bev

I'm back Peyt

Luke this is Bevin Bevin my fiance Lucas Scott

Nice to meet you Lucas

You to Bevin this is for you reaching her a box

What is it

I don't know open it and see

OK opening the box finding a letter and a set of keys

Ok I don't get it

Read the letter and see what it says Peyton tells her

OK reading the letter

Well whats it say

Its from Skills asking me to be his girlfriend and to move in with him the keys are to a house he bought here in Tree Hill

Are you going too?

Yea I'am

What about your parents?

I'm 18 so they can't stop me

Ok if you need anything let me know

I will and thanks for bringing this to me Lucas

Your welcome

I'm happy for her

Me to Skills talks about her all the time her parents are why he hasn't been back he was afraid they wouldn't let her see him

I think they would have their nice people

I hope now I have something for you

Luke you didn't have to

I didn't its your acceptance as the intern at the label

Oh so I got it

Yea you did but you know the label will belong to you to once we're married

Your kidding

No we share everything the label included

I've always wanted to start my own label

Well now you are we can work on the office here together and do it the way you want to the decorating and everything and you can find artists on your own to sign

OK

Now lets eat its getting cold 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That night at Peyton and Lucas's house

Luke you gonna sleep in here with me

If you want me too

I do I want to sleep in your arms

OK I will

Ok I'm going to change for bed I'll be back in a few minutes

Ok I'll change in here

Ok

Luke I'm done

Peyt I sleep in boxers ok

OK you can see what I sleep in shes wearing a thin silk tank top and really short shorts

I see and it shows of your gorgeous legs

You have a thing for my legs don't you

Yes I do he says laying down on the bed

Its a good thing you sleep on that side of the bed because I sleep on this side as she lays down beside him

Well how about you come over here with me so I can hold you

Ok as she slides over and kisses him and lays her head on his chest and he wraps his arm around her

Goodnight Peyt

Goodnight Luke

The next morning Lucas watching Peyton sleep

What are you doing?

Watching you sleep

Why?

Because you look so beautiful sleeping not that you don't all the time and there you go blushing again

Thank you for telling me that reaching up and kissing him

Your welcome I'll tell you that everyday you have school today

NO we're on break

You want to do something today

Like what?

Anything you want to

Really anything

Anything

So you'll go to an artshow with me

Yes I will lets get ready

Not yet as she kisses him passionately

What was that for

No reason just wanted to

Well you can do that anytime

I plan on it kissing him again

You know sleeping with you in my arms felt great

Sleeping in your arms felt great too

You go ahead I'll wait until your in the bathroom to get up

Why your in your boxers

Ah there something I don't want you to see

Whats that?

Its embarrashing

Come on how bad can it be

You really want to know

Yes I do now show me

Ok as he stands up and his erection shows through his boxers

Oh

Yea

So your turned on

Yes how can I not be your gorgeous Peyton

Well I see what I have to look forward to don't I

I guess you do

You go ahead and take a cold shower I'll wait

Thank you

Your welcome but I'm just as turned on so hurry

You can go first

No your more ucomfortable than me

OK I'll be quick

I'm done Peyt

Did you get little Luke took care of

Yes I did now go take your shower

I'm going as she stops to kiss him pulling him close to her

God your gonna kill me

Why do you say that?

Because I'm gonna need another cold shower

OH I'm sorry

Don't be I love holding you in my arms I can handle the cold showers

OK I'm going to take my shower

OK I'll be downstairs

Ok

Downstairs Lucas setting waiting on Peyton as his phone rings he looks at the caller ID

Hey Hales

So I heard something and I want to know of its true

What did yo hear Hales

That your engaged

Yes I'am

Who to your mom wouldn't tell me

You remember Peyton Sawyer

Luke she's younger than you

I know she is

You have her dads consent

Yes Hales

Ok I'm happy for you when do I get to meet her

Soon

Ok I'll let you go

OK see you later

Who was that Peyton asks coming in the room

Haley mom told her I was engaged and she wanted to know who to and I told her you

Oh so shes ok with us you know the age difference

Yea she wanted to know when she gets to meet you

I'd like to meet her to

When do you have to go back to school

Next week

Would you like to take a trip to LA for a couple of days

You serious

Yea if you want to

I'd love to

Ok go pack a bag and we can go

OK

Later at the cafe

Hey mom

Hey you two

Mom we're going to LA for a few days Haley wants to meet Peyton

OK be careful

We will see you in a few days 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

IN LA in a cab

Luke where are we gonna stay

At our house

Our house

Yea the house I've lived in the last 3 years

Whats it like

Big I got a good deal on it

So do I get to see the Label offices why we're here

Yea you do tomorrow

Ok what are we gonna do tonight

Did you bring a bikini with you

No why

We'll go and get you one so we can swim later

Theres a pool at the house

Yea and a hot tub

Well we'll have to use them

We will here we are he tells her pulling up to a big mansion

You said big not a mansion

Its small compared to some of the others here

That'll be 45

Here keep the change

Lets go inside and we'll go get you a bikini

Ok taking his hand and following him inside

Luke its beautiful

Yea its is

Come on we'll put our bags in the bedroom and go

Ok

Later at the mall

Luke what kind of bikini should I get

Whatever kind you want here is the money I'll let you get it and you can surprise me later

OK

Ill be right over here looking at the books when your done

A little later

Luke I'm done Peyton says coming up to him with a couple of bags

You get everything you needed

Yea just needed a bikini

OK lets go

Back at the house

You ready to go swim Peyt

Yea lets go

Ok you can change in the pool house

Ok and no peeking you'll see it soon enough

OK I won't

Luke close your eyes

OK

Ok now you can open them she tells him once shes standing in front of him

Wow your not leaving much to my imagination are you shes wearing a thong bikini barely covering anything

I figured you might as well see most of me you like

Yea your gorgeous Peyton and those legs of yours drive me crazy and your ass is perfect and your beasts are too and you know when you blush your whole body does not just your face.

You've seen more of me than anybody ever has

And I love everything I see Peyt

Lets swim taking his hand and starting towards the pool

OK as he picks her up and runs to the pool jumping in

Luke I can't believe you did that splashing water in his face

What it was fun swimming up to her and wrapping his arms around her

Maybe as she wraps her arms around his neck

You know you look sexy all wet

So do you she tells him as she kisses him

This is perfect Peyt being here with you

Yea I have to agree kissing him again

So how are we gonna say we met when we see Nate and Haley

Can't we use the same story we told Brooke

I guess and tell them when I went on business trips I came and seen you secretly

Ok works for me this way its one story for everyone

OK

I see your gonna have to take another cold shower feeling his erection through his swimming trunks

Yea I guess I'am

You know you have the same effect on me

Yea I figured your nipples are poking my chest

Nobody's ever had this effect on me not even when Brooke stoled one of her dads porno movies when we were 14

You mean you watched a porno with Brooke

Yea we were curious what happened in them we were shocked at what we saw we didn't watch long

So you just watched onetime

Yea for maybe 5 minutes until they started going at it Brooke said she was never having sex but now she can't go without it

But you've stayed strong and saved yourself

Yea just never felt right about it I've dated but never wanted to give my viginity to anyone and I've been called a tease alot because of it but its something that means a lot to me and when I do it'll be special

I'm proud of you Peyt I wish I had waited the girl I lost it to I thought I was gonna be with her forever but turns out she was cheating on me from the get go

I'm sorry about that

Don't worry about it its in the past

Luke how long has it been since you had sex

5 years junior year of high school

That long

Yea never really dated anyone since her I've went out but never anything worth anything

So you've never had a relationship since then

No usually one or two dates they'll usually just want to go out with me because they think I'll make them a star with the label

You ready to get out

Yea come on

Back in the house

Luke what are we eating for dinner

How about we order some chinese takeout and have Nate and Haley come over

Ok sounds good I'm going to change

OK I'll call and order anything you want in particular

Never had chinese so just order whatever

OK

Hello

Hey Nate

Hey Luke I hear congradulations are in order

Thanks Nate

When do we get to meet her

How about tonight I just ordered Chinese why don't you and Hales come over for dinner and you can meet her

Your in LA

Yea we got in earlier

Ok we'll be over in a little while

Ok see you then

Who was it Nate

Luke

What did he want?

If we wanted to come over for dinner

Hes in LA

Yea they got n earlier

Lets go I want to meet her

OK lets go

Hey Luke I'm done

Hey Nate and Hales are coming over

Is what I'm wearing ok shes wearing shorts and a tank top

Yea its fine their family

OK as she sits on his lap and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him

I love when you do that

DO what?

Kiss me your lips are perfect

Why thank you so are yours kissing him again 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At Lucas's Nathan and Haley ringing the doorbell

Peyt can you get that

Sure as she opens the door

You must be Nathan and Haley

Yea we are and your Peyton

Yea come on in Lukes in the kitchen

Ok

Luke Nathan and Haley's here

OK I'll be out in a minute

I remember you from the cheerleading squad

Yea I was a freshman and you were a senior

You still on the squad Haley asks

Yea me and my best friend Brooke are co-captains

Is the team doing any good this year Nathan asks

Their ok not the best but they try

Whitey still coaching

Yea his last year

You know we need to have him some kind of party

Yea he deserves it hes a great guy he's helped me alot

Hey guys your being nice to Peyton aren't you

Yes we are Luke so how did you guys meet

Through mom at TRIC

I thought you hadn't been back

I have secretly to see Peyton we've been dating for 8 months

Thats why you've been turning all those girls down when they ask you out

Yep already have the best right here pointing at Peyton

So are you ever gonna tell us who this secret partner is in TRIC

Yea its Peyton she just found out

How?

When mom called about the idea for the club and she told me it was Peyton's idea I told her I would only do it if half of the club went to Peyton we never told her just put her share of the profits in the bank.

OH

Its a good thing they did my dad would have just gambled it away

Yea I guess it was

Oh that reminds me someone from the school board in Tree Hill called for you Luke

Yea I know I thought it was about a donation for some fundraiser they were having but it turns out Whiteys retiring and they offered me his job next year

You gonna take it

Not sure just got off the phone when I came in here I'll talk to Peyton about it later

Luke you don't have to talk to me about it if you want to do it do it

Peyt we're in this together we decide everything together

OK we'll talk about it when we get home

We're are you guys living

IN Peytons house in Tree Hill

Oh Luke the make a wish foundation sent a letter to thank you for your donation how much did you donate

Everything I won in that poker game the other night I think somewhere around 800,000

How you do so well at poker I'll never know how many times have you played Nathan asks

That made twice I only played because I owe the owner a favor and he asked me to play in his place because he was out of town he put up the money I have him back what I started with and donated the rest as we agreed.

Well it'll help those kids

Yea it will

Peyton you want to get together tomorrow an do something Haley asks

Sure I'd love to

OK I'll come by in the morning say 10 and pick you up

Ok I'll be ready

We're gonna go Peyton I'll see you in the morning

Ok I'm looking forward to it

Bye

Peyt you ready to go to bed

Yea I'm tired lets go

You know Luke its kind of hot so I thought I would sleep like this you don't mind do you shes only wearing her thong and bra

No I don't mind

I didn't think you would climbing into bed and snuggling up against him

Goodnight Peyt kissing the top of her head

Goodnight Luke 


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter has some sex in so watch out if you don't like that sort of thing

Chapter 9

Three weeks later at Lucas and Peyton house

Luke I'm home

In the kitchen

Hey what are you up to

I'm fixing dinner

OH whats the occassion

I have something to tell you

Ok I'm gonna go change

OK come back down when your done

OK see you in a few minutes kissing him

IN the bedroom Peyton walking in to find a box on the bed with a note

Peyton I seen this and thought of you wear it to dinner Luke she opens the box to find a sexy black dress and shoes to match

She takes a quick shower and puts the dress on and looks in the mirror it hugs all of her curves and shows of her legs and breasts

Luke I love the dress she tells him coming back in the kitchen pulling him into a passionate kiss

It looks even better on you than I could have imagined

Thank you

Your welcome so set down and I'll get your food

What are we having

Lemon pepper chicken and rice and wine

Luke are you trying to get me drunk

NO I just thought it would be nice with dinner

Ok

heres your food setting a plate in front of her and one for him and setting across from her

Luke this is great

Thanks

Later after they've eatin

Luke what is it you wanted to tell me

Lets go in the livingroom as he takes her hand and leads her

Ok what is it Luke

Peyton this last month has been the best month of my life and thats because of you

Mine to Luke

Peyton I've fell head of heals in love with you and I wanted to tell you

Luke I love you too I just was afraid to tell you I thought maybe you didn't feel the same way she tells him with tears in her eyes

I love you with my whole heart Peyton pulling her into a passionate kiss

God I love you Luke kissing him again

So tomorrows Saturday you have any plans

No I'am all yours

What do you want to do

Lets just see where the day takes us

Ok you ready for bed I know you have to be tired after cheering at the game

Yea I'm beat lets go to bed

IN the bed room

Luke I'm gonna sleep in my underwear tonight as she pulls her dress of her head revealing her perfect breasts with no bra and black thong

You know you don't have on a bra don't you

Yes I do I figured I'd sleep without it

I don't have a problem with that

I didn't think you would as she crawls into bed and snuggles against him pressing her breasts against his side

You love to drive me crazy don't you

Yes I do kissing his chest

Well you can drive me crazy all you want to

I will what would you say if I told you I wanted to get married on my 18th birthday

If thats when you want to get married we will

OK then we will June 2 it is

Where do you want to go on our honeymoon

I don't know

Where have you always wanted to go

Paris

Paris it is then

You serious

Yes I'am

Ok We'll go to Paris

And I have to say your naked breasts feel great against me

I have to admit it feels good my naked chest against you

Lets get some sleep kissing her head

The next morning Peyton wakes up and see Lucas's erection under the blankets and smiles

Hey how long have you been awake

Not long I see your excited this morning

Yea like every morning waking up with you

I've been thinking just because we're not ready to have sex doesn't mean we can't do other stuff

What do you mean?

Well this taking him in her hand and stroking him

God Peyton you sure you want to do this

Yes but you have to return the favor

If your sure

I'm sure now I've never done this before so be patient with me as she takes him in her mouth and slowly starts to suck as she bobs her head and her hand and mouth start to work together as she picks up the pace

OH GOD Peyton don't stop it feels so good

Ouch as she bites him

Sorry

Don't worry about it as she takes him back in her mouth and picks up the pace as her long finger stroke him as her mouth glides up and down his shaft

OH GOD PEYTON I"M COMING as he explodes in her mouth she licks her lips and goes back up and kisses him

Did I do ok

You did great

Its your turn

OK as he takes one of her nipples in his mouth and bites on it playfully

God Luke that feels so good

You sure you ready for this

YES

Ok as he slides her thong off and slides a finger inside of her

OH GOD LUKE feels so good

I'm just getting started he tells her as he takes her clit in his mouth and sucks on it

OH GOD Luke as she grabs hold of the sheet and archs her back as he inserts a second finger and hooks them and spins them around and he softly sucks on her clit he replaces his fingers with his tongue and rubs her clit with his thumb as he plunges his tongues into her deeper

OH GOD LUKE SOMETHINGS HAPPENING as he plunges his tongue deeper inside of her and rubs her clit as he feels her body tense up as she hits her release

OH GOD LUCAS!! she screams as she comes he goes up and kisses her passionately

God Luke that was amazing I've never felt like this before

You just had your first orgasm

I love you Luke pulling him into a kiss

I love you too Peyt

God I'm exhausted and I just woke up

Lets lay here for a while

God as good as that felt I can imagine what actual sex feels like

Its an amazing felling Peyt and when your ready you will feel it

I still want to wait until we're married

We will

God I'm sweating

Yea me too as he pulls her sweat soaked body to his kissing her

Later eating breakfast as the phone rings

Hello?

P Sawyer you busy I thought we could go shopping

I'm gonna spend the day with Luke

Peyt if you want to go. Go ahead I'll go to the cafe and visit mom

You sure

Yea go ahead we'll stay in tonight and do something spend sometime with Brooke

Yea I'll go Brooke

Ok I'll pick you up in a half hour

OK see you then

Luke you sure

Yes Peyton go ahead I love you I'll see you later

I love you too kissing him

At the cafe

Hey mom

Hey Luke wheres Peyton

Shes going out with Brooke

You guys doing ok

We're doing great I told her I love her last night

What did she say

She loves me to

Yea we talked the other day and she told me she loved you but was afraid to tell you incase you didn't feel the same I told her I thought you did

I do I love her with all my heart and we set a date for the wedding June 2

Her birthday

Yea thats what she wanted

Thats great Luke you have a great girl take care of her

I intend to

So are there grandkids in the works

Mom we have gone there yet when shes ready she wants to wait until we're married

Thats good that you are waiting until shes ready

I'll wait until she is its not about sex with us

At the mall with Brooke and Peyton

So P Sawyer whats with the huge smile your glowing

Nothing Brooke I'm just happy

You totally had sex

We haven't had sex Brooke we're waiting until we're married

And hes ok with waiting

Yea he is

Have you done anything

You can't say anything to anybody but I gave him a blowjob and he went down on me

How was it

Oh God it was amazing I've never felt like that before

Wait till you have sex

On our wedding night

When is the wedding

June 2nd

Your birthday

Yea we decided last night

I need to get your dress done

Brooke its still 3 months

I know I'm so happy for you

Thanks Brooke I know you don't like Felix but were dating

Brooke just be careful with him

I will

Later back at the house

Luke I'm home

I missed you pulling her into a kiss

I missed you to

So what do you want to do

Lets just lay on the couch and watch tv or something

Or something you mean make out

Yes I do so come on leading him to the couch

Luke do you want kids?

Yea I do what about you

Yea

Well when your ready we can try

What if I wanted to start as soon as we get married

If thats what you want we can

I do

Then we will what would you like to have a boy or girl

A little girl but as long as its healthy I don't care what about you

A little girl thats looks just like you but just like you as longs as its healthy doesn't matter

Well how many do you want?

At least two

Sound like a good number

Yea it does I love you Peyt

I love you to Luke kissing him

What did you and Brooke do today

Just shopped she wanted to tell me she was dating Felix

That jerk you were telling me about

Yea him I told her to be careful

Well I hope shes ok

Me to

Its getting late you ready for bed

Yea lets go


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Two weeks later Peyton coming home slamming the door

Peyt whats wrong

Somebody wrote Dyke on my locker

Did they remove it

Not yet

Do they have any idea who did it

No not yet and rumours have already started about me

Hey it'll be ok pulling her into a hug

Why would some body do that I mean to call somebody that is terrible

Yea I agree what are you going to do

I'm going to put it on a t-shirt and weat it tomorrow if its not off my locker

I'll support you in anything you do

Thanks Luke Your welcome kissing her

The next day at school Peyton sees her locker still isn't cleaned off and goes into the bathroom and changes into the t-shirt and walks back out and everybody whispers

Ms. Sawyer your gonna have to take that off

Whats the difference than it still being on my locker

Peyton take it off or your suspended

Ok here as she pulls the shirt over her head and hands it to him

In my office now

I'll be in there in a minute I have a phone call to make

Hello?

Mr. Scott?

Yes

Your Peyton Sawyers guardian

Yes who is this

Principal Turner I need you to come to the school

OK I'll be there in a few minutes

Later at the school

I'm Lucas Scott Principal Turner called me

Yes go on in hes waiting for you

Thanks

Mr Scott have a seat

Whats this about

Peyton here came to school waering a t-shirt with Dyke wrote on it and when I told her take it off she smarted off and when I told her to take it off or she was suspended she pulled it off in front of everybody I have to suspend her for two days

Let me ask you has her locker been cleaned off

No it hasn't

OK so whats the difference between the shirt and her locker

A lot she was trying to make a scene

No I wasn't my locker should have been cleaned and it wasn't you had all day yesterday and last night to do it

You still shouldn't have wore the shirt

I'll make this clear Mr Turner you have until the end of the day to have the locker cleaned or I file a lawsuit on behave of Peyton against the school and her suspension is to be lifted

Mr. Scott you can't tell me what to do in this school

Well it seems your not doing your job the locker should have been cleaned already

Now lets not get personal here

Its already personal I'll be at the next school board meeting asksing for your termination and about Peytons suspension you have until the end of the day Mr. Truner come on Peyt lets go

Mr. Scott your being unreasonable

No whats unreasonable is you not having the locker cleaned and suspending Peyton for voiceing her opinion on it

Like the school board will listen to you

Mr. Turner I'm the new basketball coach and I have a record label and I've wrote a book I have lawyers that will eat you alive you should know I don't back down from when I went here.

Yea I remember when you led the boycott because I wouldn't let that girl paly on the basketball team

Yea and I accomplished what I set out to do so don't underestimate me I'll be back later to check on the locker

Mr. Scott why are you taking this so personal

I'm gonna tell him Peyt

Ok

because nobody talks like that about my fiance so get it straightened out

Your fiance

Yes

And her fathers ok with you two

Yes my dad is he signed the papers before he left

The suspension stands I'll get the locker cleaned as soon as I can

Like I said before the end of the day

Luke thank you

Peyton I'd do anything for you

Peyton what happened Brooke asks running up to them

I got suspended

Because of the shirt and taking it off in front of everyone

Yea

So what are you going to do

Sue the school if its not removed by the end of the day from her locker Lucas says

Oh

Brooke can you check the locker before you leave and if its still on it take a picture with your phone and let us know? Lucas asks

Yea anything I can do

Later that day Brooke coming in Peyton and Lucas's house

Peyton you here

Yea in the livingroom

Its still there I took a picture of it she tells them

I'm going to the school I'll be back Lucas tells them

Ok I Love you kissing him

I love you to kissing her back

At the school Lucas walking in the principals office after looking at the locker and taking a picture

Mr. Turner my a lawyer will be in touch

Mr. Scott you have to give me time

I did you had all day yesterday and last night and all day today you had your chance I'll see you at the board meeting Thursday 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Thursday at the school board meeting

Ok is there anybody that has anything to bring us the superintendant asks

Yes I do My name is Lucas Scott my fiances locker had the word Dyke painted on it monday and because it wasn't removed she wore a t-shirt with dyke wrote on it. She was suspended that we could live with but as of Tuesday evening the locker still hadn't been cleaned off. I have pictures to prove that my Lawyer's here to deal with it if need be Mr. Turner isn't doing his job he should have had it cleaned of immediately instead of waiting he needs to be replaced by somebody who will do the job correctly

Mr. Scott it takes time to get stuff removed

Not that long all it had to be is painted over or sanded off which takes maybe 1 or 2 hours if that long

We agree Mr. Turner should have had it removed faster then he did but thats no means to threaten his job Mr Scott

Yes it is he should have taken care of it immediately he needs to think of the how the students feel about seeing that wrote on the locker. It's offensive to anybody reguardless if their gay or not and I wont stand for it Mr. Turner has always tried to force his views on everyone else even when I went here.

We'll think about what you've said and let you know

You better my lawyer is already working on the case

Theres no reason to take this to court

We'll see and I want the suspension removed from her record it shouldn't have been even given to her ever hear of free speech we already checked with the school policies she did nothing wrong

We'll remove it from her record

Wait a minute she deserved the suspension shes always protesting something

Thats no reason to suspend her Mr. Turner

Yes it is

No its not Mr. Scott would you be willing to take over as principal

Thats not what I wanted

So your not

No

Ok we'll look for someone

Thank you Mr. Scott for bringing this to our attention

No problem

Later that night at home

Luke thank you for doing what you did

Peyt you don't have to thank me

I know but I wanted to

Your welcome 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next day at school

Hey Brooke

Hey Felix

So I guess the dyke will be back today

Don't call her that

Whatever Brooke it was on her locker

Shes not gay shes engaged to be married

Oh so thats suppost to mean something I guess writing that on her locker did nothing huh

You wrote it

Yes I did

We're through Felix

Oh don't be that way it was just a joke

Its no joke felix it down right mean

Whatever

IN the office Brooke talking to Mr. Turner

I thought you got fired

Not yet is Peyton here yet

Not that I know of but I know who wrote that on her locker

Who?

Felix Taggaro

Ok I'll take care of it can you tell Peyton to come and see me when you see her

Yea I'll tell her

Hey Peyton Mr. Turner wants to see you

OK

Peyton coming in the office

Mr. Turner wanted to see me

Yea go on in

You wanted to see me Mr. Turner

Yea I'd like to apologize to you about all of this

Thanks Mr. Turner

We found out who wrote it to it was Felix Taggaro Brooke came and told me hes been expelled

Thanks

Your welcome

Brooke

Hey Peyton I guess Mr. Turner told you

Yea how did you find out

He admitted it to me earlier you were right about him

I'm sorry Brooke

Don't worry about it I'll find somebody

How about Mouth

You know that not a bad idea hes a great guy

Yea he is and hes like you for a while

I'll have to talk to him

Ok I'll see you later

Ok bye

Later at the house

Luke I'm home

IN the livingroom Peyt

Hey you miss me she asks him setting down on his lap

Always how was your day

Great they expelled they guy who wrote that on my locker

Who done it

Felix he told Brooke this morning and she turned him in

Thats good news

Yea it is I have a question for you

OK what is it

Well Proms in a month so will you go to Prom with me

I'd love too do you have your dress yet

No me and Brooke are gonna go this weekend to get them

Do you need money or do you already have it

I have it I've been saving for a while

Do you have enough because I want you to have the dress you want no matter how much it costs

I should have

OK 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A month later the night of prom

Peyt I'll be downstairs when your ready

OK I'm almost ready

OK as his phone rings

Hello?

Hey Luke

Hey Hales

What are you doing?

Waiting on Peyton to get ready

Where are you going?

To Prom

Your taking her to prom

Yea I'am

thanks to everyone who is reading and review this story is complete I had it posted on Leyton fic so updates will be quick

Tweetiebird I've read your stories on here and on the CWTV website and I love them

Girl in the Cafe I read your stories on here and on Leyton fic to and love them to

Well I guess we'll see you tomorrow

Your in Tree Hill

Yea we got in earlier were at the cafe with your mom

OK I'll see you tomorrow Peytons coming down the stairs

Ok have fun and tell Peyton I said hi

I will we're coming by the cafe mom wants to take pictures

Oh ok see you here then

Ok

I'm ready Luke Peyton says coming in the livingroom

Peyton you look gorgeous "picture her in ep 415 in the white dress"

Thanks you look handsome hes wearing a tux

Come on moms waiting on us and Haley says hi their at the cafe

OK come on taking his hand and walking out the door

At the cafe Lucas and Peyton coming in

Peyton you look gorgeous Karen tells her

Thanks Karen

Shes right you do Haley tells her

Thanks Haley

Ok you two I want pictures stand together Karen tells them

Ok like this lucas asks pulling Peyton into a kiss

Well not exactly what I had in mind but it works Karens says laughing

You know Peyt thats the first time we've had our picture took together

Yea it is

After a lot of pictures

Mom we have to go we'll see you later

Ok have fun guys

We we'll see you tomorrow as they walk out

Their really happy aren't they Haley asks

Yea I've never seen either one of them so happy

So are they still getting married on her 18th birthday

Yea thats the plan

Nate your awfully quiet

Just thinking

What about? Haley asks

Nothing really its just that I missed out on so much of Lukes life growing up

Yea but Nathan your making up for it now

Yea I couldn't ask for a better big brother

At Prom

Peyton you look beautiful Brooke tells her

You do to Brooke

So Mouth hows Brooke treating you Peyton asks

Hey your suppost to ask me that Brooke says

Sorry Brooke I know you to well

Shes treating me good Peyton

I'm happy for you guys

Thanks we're happy for you guys too

Mouth can I borrow Brooke for a couple of minutes

Sure go ahead

I'll keep him company you guys go ahead

Ok I love you Luke kissing him

I love you too kissing her again

So Mouth how are you

I'm good you know I've never seen Peyton so happy

I'm just as happy as she is

So whats up Peyton Brooke ask once their in the bathroom

I think tonights the night

You mean sex

Yea I'm so ready I mean what we do now is amazing but I'm more than ready

Well if its what you want go for it

We'll see where tonight takes us

I'm really happy for you Peyton you have a great guy

Thanks Brooke

Lets get back to our men Brooke says

Ok lets go

Lets dance Luke taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor

Peyt you really do look gorgeous tonight but you always do

Thank you laying her head on his shoulder as they swayed back and forth to the music

Later

Luke tonight has been perfect thank you

Anything for you Peyt you ready to head home

Yea lets go


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Back at the house Lucas and Peyton in the bedroom

Luke set down on the bed I want to talk to you about something

OK as he sets down and Peyton stands in front of home and slides her dress off leaving her in her white lace thong

What is it Peyt

Luke I want you to make love to me

I thought you wanted to wait until we were married

I did but I've been thinking and I'm ready now as she takes his hand and slides it in her thong

I'm so wet for you Luke I need you

Are you sure

Yea I'm sure as she slides her thong off

Ok let me get a condom

No

You don't want to use a condom

No we said we would start trying when we got married lets start now

If your sure

I'am

Ok as he removes his clothes and lays her down on the bed

Luke is it gonna hurt

Yea at first but it will turn into pleasure and you may bleed a little if I hurt you stop me ok

OK

You ready positioning hisself at her entrance

Yea go ahead as she bites her lip

OK as he thrusts into her

Oh God as tears come in her eyes

Peyt you ok as he pulls back out

Yea just go slow

Ok as he slowly thrusts into her setting a slow pace as she moans in pain

If it hurts to much we can stop

No go ahead

Ok as he thrusts into her picking up the pace a little

OH god luke keep going as the pain turns to pleasure as she starts to move her hips meeting him thrust for thrust

OH GOD LUKE FASTER as he picks up the pace as he thrusts into her harder and deeper with each thrust

OH GOD LUKE IT FEELS SOOOOOO GOOOOOD faster as her nails scratch his back as she arches her back trying to deepen his thrusts

Peyt you feel so good

FASTER LUKE as he grabs her hips and postions her so he can thrust into her deeper

GOD Luke I'm almost there

He thrusts into her and reaches between them and rubs her clit as he keeps thrusting into her as his finger keep rubbing her clit

OH GOD LUCAS I'M C...O...M...IN...G she screams as she reaches her orgasm as her walls tighten around him he thrust as he explodes inside of her thrusting a few more times riding out their highs he slides off of her and pulls her sweat soaked body to his and kisses her

Peyt was it everything you expected it to be

It was more Luke it was amazing god I felt so alive I love you

I love you to

The next morning Lucas and Peyton tangled together as Lucas watches Peyton sleep

Goodmorning she tells him as her eyes open finding him watching her

Goodmorning beautiful how did you sleep

Great last night was perfect I can't wait for more

You didn't get enough last night 5 times

No

I think I've created a monster

What can I say we have time to make up for

We have the rest of our lives I'll make love to you everyday if thats what you want

That sounds like a good idea to me

So you feel ok

A little sore but I feel great

Yea I feel great too I Love you Peyton

I love you to Luke

What do you say we take a shower and head to moms

I say what are we waiting for as she gets out of bed and pulls him to the bathroom 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Later walking to Karens Lucas and Peyton talking

I have to say Luke that was the best shower I've ever had the way you fucked me up against the wall with the water running down our bodies I say we shower like that very morning and maybe every night

Well I really enjoyed it to Peyt making love to you is amazing

God I never thought it would feel so amazing

Yea it really was and I'm glad we waited until now it made it more special

Yea it really did

Well here we are as they walk up to Karens house

Hey guys how was last night

It was perfect Karen

You know I'm so happy you guys found each other

We are too Luke makes me so happy

And so do you Lucas tells her pulling her into a kiss

Ok you two not in front of me

So wheres nate and Hales

Their on their way

So have you decided where your going on your honeymoon

Yea we're going to Paris Peyton tells her

Luke I want to tell her

Tell me what

Go ahead Peyt

We're trying to have a baby

You are thats great

Yea it really is

So what would you like to have

We both would like a little girl but as long as its healthy we don't care

So have you started trying

Mom

What I want grandkids thats the only way I'm gonna get them

We started last night Karen

Oh I thought you were waiting until you were married

We were but I was ready so we did

Thats great guys I'm happy fo you

Thanks Mom he says blushing

Luke your blusbing usually its me

Well I'm kind of uncomfortable talkinig about our sex life with my mom

Luke she knows what couples do we're no different

I know we're not but still

Ok no more talk about sex

Whos talking about sex Haley asks coming in the door

We were Luke and Peyton are trying to have a baby

Thats great Luke good luck

Thanks Haley

I'm going to talk to Nate Luke tells them

So Peyton was it everything you thought it would be Karen asks her

It was amazing Karen more than I ever could have imagined

So I take it that last night was your first time Peyton Haley asks

Yea it was

You know I'm happy you and Luke are together hes happier than I've ever seen him

Thanks Haley I am too

Outside with Nathan and Lucas

So Luke how are you and Peyton doing

Great I love her more than anything we're trying to have a baby

You are thats great

Thanks Nate

You know I hate being so far away I missed so much of your life when we were growing up and now I'm missing it again by living in LA

Have you thought of moving back here

Yea but Haleys running the label so she has to be there

Nate if you guys want to move back here I'll find somebody else to run the label there talk to Haley and tell her how you feel

I will we'll let you know

Ok whatever you decide is fine

Thanks Luke

Back in the house

So Haley hows LA

It alright I miss being here but Nathan loves LA and I'm running the Label for Luke so thats where we need to be

Haley if you want to move back here talk to Nathan I'm sure Luke would understand and would find someone else to run things there Karen tells her

I think I will talk to Nate and see what he says

You know it would be great having you here Haley Peyton tells her

We'll see I wander what the guys are talking about Haley asks

Its hard to tell Karen says

Hey Hales I need to talk to you about something

Ok Nate what is it?

Lets go for a walk we'll see you guys later

Whats that about Luke Karen asks

Nate wants to move back here

So does Haley Peyton tells him

I need to find somebody to run things there

You have anybody in mind Peyton asks

Yea Jake Jaleski

He'd be good for it Luke Karen says

That names sounds familar Peyton tells them

He graduated with us he had a daughter

Yea now I remember him the mother left and then came back and tried to take the baby and he ran right

Yea everythings fine now their married and have another little girl Lucas tells them

Well you think he'll take the job Karen asks

Most likely I'll wait until Nate and Hales talk to me to offer it to him

So are you guys excited its what just a little over a month to the big day asks Karen

Yea we are Peyton says smiling

Hey Luke can we talk to you Nathan aks coming back in

Let me guess your gonna move back here

Yea can you find somebody else to run the label Haley asks

Yea I'm gonna ask Jake

He'll do a great job

Yea he will so when are you moving back

Soon

Ok if you need anything let us know Peyton tells them

We will

Later that night Lucas and Peyton laying in bed legs tangled together and their sweat covered body pressed together

God Luke it keeps getting better

Yea it does I could make love to you all night

Not tonight I'm wore out lets get some sleep

OK kissing her 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next morning Lucas wakes up to see Peyton watching him sleep

Watching me sleep huh

Yea you watch me so I figured I would watch you

Well you like what you see

Yes I do and I see your excited this morning as she straddles him and guides him inside of her and starts to rock back and forth grinding her hips into his

Oh God Peyton don't stop as she grinds into him faster as he reaches up and rubs her clit as she grinds into him harder and faster

God Peyton I'm coming as he explodes inside of her OH GOD LUKE she sreams as she comes after him

Now thats a great way to start the day Peyton says laying down on his chest with him still inside fo her

I agree as he flips them over and thrusts into her hard and fast

Oh God Luke faster as he slams into her hard and fast as he pulls her hips up to thrust into her deeper

Oh God Peyton you feel so good as he thrust in and out of her hard and faster slamming into repeatedly

God Luke I'm almost there as she starts to rub her clit as he slams into her hard

OH FUCK I'M COMING LUKE as she scratches his back as he explodes inside of her again sliding off of her and pulling her to him

I love you Peyton

I love you too Luke kissing him

What do you want to do today Peyt?

Lets just lay here for a while I want you to hold me for a while

I can do that as he wraps his arms around her pulling her closer to you

You know I could be pregeant right now

Yea you could and after the way we've been going at it, its more than likely

Yea but I love feeling you inside of me she tells him kissing him

And I love being inside of you kissing her back

You know we sound so cheesy

Yea but I don't care I love you and I'm gonna tell you everyday how much I love you he tells her kissing her again

Well you can tell me all you want because I never get tired of hearing it and I love you too kissing him again

I cant wait to we're married Peyton

I can't either

We only have a little over a month to go

Yea we do but graduations first

You ready for that

Yea it'll be different no having to go but I'm ready to start my life with you

So have you thought about college

Yea I'm gonna take some classes at the community college here in town right now and work at the club theres so much more we could do with it

Anything you want to do is fine with me I was thinking of having open mic nights to find new artists for the label and theres something I want to ask you

Thats a good idea and what do you want to ask me

Well would you like to do the covers for some of the albums I know you love to draw and paint you won't let me see any of your stuff but I know its great

You really want to see some of my drawings and sketches

Yea if you want me to see them

Ok wait here as she crawls out of bed and goes to her desk and gets a sketch book and turns back around to find Lucas smiling at her

What are you smiling at?

Your just so sexy watching you walk over there naked took my breath away I can't get over how beautiful you are

Thank you as she blushes

There you go blushing again it just makes you that much sexier

OK here handing him the sketch book climbing back into bed

Peyton these are amazing

Thank you your the first person I've ever shown them to except for Brooke

Peyton their really amazing so do you want to do some of the album covers

Yea I'd love to

Ok you decide what ones you want to do and do them the way you want to

Ok thanks Luke it means everything that you believe in me

Hey you can do anything you set your mind to look at the club

So when is the label gonna be up and running

Skills has everything almost done we just need to find an artist to sign

I may have some one

Who

A girl named Mia shes amazing

Well talk to her and see if she wants to sign you can work with her and I'm sure Haley will help with anything you need

You mean I get to produce her album

Yea from start to finish its all yours I'm here if you need me

Thanks Luke

Hey its our label

Yea I keep forgetting

Well anything you want to do there do it ok

Ok lets take a shower taking his hand and dragging him to the bathroom 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The night before the wedding at Karen's house with Peyton Brooke Karen Bevin and Haley

So your ok with us drinking right Karen Brooke asks

Yes as long as we all stay here

Ok now P Sawyer almost P Scott I got you something you can use on your honeymoon handing her a gift

Brooke should I be opening this in front of Karen

What she knows what sex is the way you guys go at its a wonder nobody else has walked in on you

Wait you walked in on them Haley asks

Yea I went to see if Peyton wanted to go shopping and there they where right in the livingroom you should really lock your door if your gonna be doing that in the middle of the day

Brooke!!

What you should

Peyton theres nothing to be embarrassed about a healthy sex life is a good thing

So just how healthy is your sex life Haley asks

If I tell you don't say anything to Luke

We won't

Karen you ok with hearing this

Yea just no details

Ok well every morning in the shower and every night at least twice and anytime the mood strikes us no matter where we are

Wheres the strangest place you've done it Karen asks

Karen Haley says

What?

Actually its a funny story we we're at Lowes buying paint for our bedroom and we happened down the isle with the showers and we we're looking at them and just got the urge and when we we're done the store was closed we stayed all night in the store

Wait was that last week when I couldn't get a hold of you guys karen asks

Yea it was

God you really will do it anywhere Brooke says

Hey not anywhere we've never done it here at Karens

Lets hope you don't Karen says

And your not pregeant yet Haley asks

Not that we know of

So your still trying Karen asks

Yea three times this morning and once before I came here

God you really are like rabbits Brooke says

Hey I have a sexy Fiance what can I say Peyton says smiling

Ok now open your gift Brooke says

OK as she opens the box revealing a sexy lingerie

Brooke you do know that all thats here is a g-string and stockings and garters

No there the daisy pasties that go on your nipples

Oh ok this will come in handy thanks Brooke

Your welcome

Well here its nothing like that but I got you this Haley says handing her a bag

Thanks Haley opening the bag finding a ruffled pink camie set with a g-string

Well I got you something to Karen says handiing her a bag

Thanks Karen opening the bag finding a chocolate body painting kit

I figured it would make it a little more fun

It will we'll use it

Ok here bevin say handing her a gift

Thanks Bevin opening it to find a vibrator

I don't think she needs that she has Luke Brooke says

No its for him to use on her Bevin says

Oh thanks Bevin

Peyton whats wrong Karen asks noticing her looking sad

Its nothing I just miss Luke this is the first night we've been apart since he moved in I'm not use to sleeping alone

Oh honey just think after tonight you have the rest of your lives to sleep together Karen tells her hugging her

You mean you've spent everynight together never seperate Haley asks

Yea and we waited two months before we had sex and believe me it was hard to wait but prom night just seemed the perfect night to have our first time together and its was perfect

So you guys where together 10 months before you did anything

Before we had sex yes but we did other things thats all I'm gonna say

Thats enough Karens says

Ok its time for some food I ordered some pizza and a meat and cheese tray and vegatable and fruit tray Karen tells them

At Lucas and Peyton's house with Lucas Nathan Skills and Mouth

So Luke you excited about tomorrow Nathan asks

Yea I can't wait to make her my wife

I'm happy for you guys

Thanks Nate

Yea Dawg shes a great girl

She is I've known her a long time and shes never been as happy as she is now Mouth tells them

So Mouth how are you and Brooke

We're good we have to leave each other when we go to college we're gonna try the long distance thing and see if we can make it

I hope you guys do Lucas tells him

I do to I love her so much

Well just fight to keep your love alive for each other and be there for one another Lucas tells him

Luke whats wrong Nathan asks seeing him look sad

I just miss Peyton its our first night apart since I moved in I'm not use to sleeping alone

Its just one night after tomorrow you have the rest of your lives to sleep with each other

Speaking of sleeping with each other Brooke said she walked in on you guys one day Mouth says

Really Luke care to explain Nathan asks

We we're having sex in the livingroom and she came in thats it

Oh eww not on this couch right

Well not that time

Eeewww Nathan says getting up

We cleaned it since then

Still Nathan says setting in the chair and Lucas starts to laugh

What here to?

Yea sorry

Is there anywhere you haven't

Not really

God man what are you rabbits

Hey I have a sexy Fiance what can I say as his phone rings looking at the caller id and seeing its Peyton

Hey you I miss you

I miss you to are you behaving

Yea we're just talking I don't know what I'm gonna do tonight not having you in bed with me

I'll sleep with you Luke to keep you company Skills says laughing

No thanks Skills

You tell him to keep away from you Peyton says

Peyton says for you to keep away from me Skills

I'll try

I love you Peyt

I love you too Luke see you tomorrow

I can't wait 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

At the church for the wedding

Peyton I would be honored if you would call me mom if you want to Karen tells her

Really you mean it

Yea I do you've always been like a daughter to me

Ok mom

You look beautiful Peyton Haley tells her

Thanks Haley Brooke made the dress

You did an amazing job Brooke

Thanks I love to make clothes

IN the Grooms room

Luke somebody's here to see you Nathan says

Ok let them in

Hey Lucas

Hey Mr. Sawyer I'm glad you could make it

I wouldn't miss it for the world where is she

She in the Bridal room she doesn't know your here I didn't tell her

I'm gonna go see her

Ok Nathan will show you where it is

In the Bridal room

Can I talk to Peyton alone for a few minutes

Dad what are you doing here

Sure we'll be back Peyton Karen tells her

Dad what are you doing here

Lucas found me and said you were getting married and thought you would want me here

I do where have you been

I've been in treatment for my gambling I haven't gambled since that night and don't plan on doing it again I got my job back

Thats great dad would you walk me down the isle and give me away

Are you sure you want to go through with this you don't have to

I want to dad Lucas told me when we first met that he would force me to marry him if I didn't want to I didn't have to he would leave and sign the house over to me and leave but dad I fell in love with him I want to marry him

As long as your happy

I'am never been happier but dad don't say anything about the poker game to anyone the only person that knows is Karen and nobody else needs to know ok

OK so you really happy with Lucas

Yes dad he treats me like a queen he'll do anything for me and I would for him to I love him

I'm happy for you Peyton

Thanks dad

Peyton its time you ready Brooke asks

Yea can't wait

Lets go pumpkin

Dad you haven't called me that in years

I know your all grown up your mom would be proud of you

I wish she was here

I do to

Lets go get you married

Its time Luke

Lets go

Luke open your eyes your gonna miss her coming down the isle if you don't

The music starts and Haley comes down the isle followed by Brooke and the the bridal march starts and Larry and Peyton start down the isle and Lucas's breath is taken away when he sees Peyton shes beautiful she wearing a simple white satin dress that hugs all of her curves with her hair in loose curls and has a smile that is bigger than she has ever smiled they reach the altar and the priest starts

We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony who gives this woman to this man

I do Larry says and places a kiss on her cheek

Lucas take care of my little girl

Always he mouths your beautiful and I love you to her and she mouths thank you and I love you too

If there is anybody that can show just cause why they shouldn't be married let them speak now or forever hold their peace

Lucas and Peyton have wrote their own vowes Peyton

Lucas when we meet I knew we had a connection but I never thought it would turn into this I fell in love with so fast but I couldn't ask for a better man to be my husband you treat me like I'm the only person around you would do anything for me you've stood up for me with the school board and your always there for me if I need anything before you I never knew what love felt like but you showed me what true love is and I'll love you for the rest of my life and I promise to be there for you in the good times and the bad times today I give you my body my mind and my heart this I vow today

Lucas

Peyton I fell in love with you fast to and I have to say I wasn't living until I met you you are my life and I will give you and do anything you need I'll be there when you need a shoulder to cry on and when you need somebody to laugh with I will always support you in anything you do you taught me what true love is since we've been together my life has been the best it ever was and I will love you forever I will be there for you in the good times and the bad times today I give you my body my heart and my mind this I vow today

May I have the rings

Peyton repeat after me

As a token of my love and commitment

As a token of my love and commitment

With this ring I thee wed

With this ring I thee wed

Lucas repeat after me

As a token of my love and commitment

As a token of my love and commitment

With this ring I thee wed

With this ring I thee wed

By the power invested in me by the state of North Carolina I pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride

Lucas pulls her close and puts his hand on her cheek and kisses her passionately

I present to you for the first time Mr and Mrs. Lucas Scott they run out of the church to the limo to take them to TRIC for the reception

I love you Mrs Scott

I love you too Mr Scott I have a wedding gift for you I wanted to tell you in private before we get to the reception

OK what is it

I'm pregeant I found out yesterday morning I took a test

Thats amazing Peyton kissing her

You want to tell everybody at the reception or when we get back

At the reception if you want to

I do

God Peyton I love you so much

I love you to Luke I can't wait until the honeymoon

Me either 2 weeks of just you and me in a hotel room

Hey I want to see the city too

We will but I intend to make love to you as much as I can

I do to kissing him 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

At the reception

Congradulations guys Haley tells them

Thanks Haley Peyton tells her hugging her

Do you know where mom is Haley we need to talk to her

Yea you want me to get her for you

Yea and Brooke and Nathan and Larry

OK be right back

Luke you wanted to see me Karen ask

Yea lets wait for everybody

Whats up P Scott Brooke asks walking up to them

Whats up sweetheart

Wheres Nate and Haley

Right whats going on

You want to tell them Peyton

Yea I'm pregeant

Congradulations guys

Thanks Brooke

I'm gonna be a grandma Karen says hugging Peyton and Lucas

And I'm gonna be a grandpa congradulations honey hugging Peyton and shaking Lucas's hand

Thanks dad

I'm happy for you Luke congradulations

Thanks Nate

Ok I have to tell you guys something Haley says

OK what is it Haley Nathan asks

I'm pregeant too

What when did you find out

Yesterday

Well Luke it look like we'll go through this together

Yea we will

Haley we get to experience this together

Yea we do

OK since we're announcing things I'm going to New York I have an offer to start my own clothing line Brooke tells them

Thats great Brooke

Thanks

Its time to go Peyton if we want to make our flight Lucas tells her

OK lets go change so we can go as she grabs his hand and pulls him to the back to change

Their really happy aren't they Larry asks Karen

Yea they are I've never seen Lucas this happy or Peyton

Yea I know she's had a smile on her face all day

Shes been like that ever since they got together

Yea maybe me losing that game was fate bringing them together

I say it was I was told never to bring it up again

Me to but you already know so Thats the last time it will be mentioned

OK

Ok everybody we're leaving we'll see you in two weeks

Have fun guys Haley tells them

We intend to Peyton tells her

We know what you plan on doing

You know it

Later on the plane

Well Mrs Scott are you happy

Yes I'am Mr Scott it feels great to hear you call me that

It feels good to call you that

Let me guess newlyweds a woman in her late thirties asks

Yea about 5 hours now Peyton tells her

Congradualtions

Thank you

So Luke where are we staying

In the St. Regis Grand Hotel Rome in the honeymoon suite

I can't wait to get there

Me either so how far along are we

Not sure we'll find out when we get back home

Ok I can't believe we're having a baby

I know its amazing to think that we created this whole new life together

Yea it is I love you Peyton

I love you too Luke

Why don't you get some sleep Peyt

I think I will what about you

I'm gonna try 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Later at the hotel Peyton coming out of the bathroom naked

Luke I can't wait any more I need you to fuck me

Ok as hes stripes and pick her up and lays her on the bed and takes her hard nipple in his mouth and softly sucks on it then playfully bites it

OH GOD Luke as he moves down and takes her clit in his mouth and sucks on it and slows licks her soft pick fold before sliding his tongue inside of he and rubbing her clit with his thumb

OH GOD LUKE JUST FUCK ME ALREADY

OH GOD Luke as he thrusts into her hard and faster setting a steady pace and they thrust meeting each other with each thrusts as she grinds her hips into him

OH GOD LUKE HARDER FUCK ME HARDER as he slams into her harder with each thrust reaching between them rubbing her clit as she flips them over and grinds her hips into him in a circular motion throwing her head back as she maons with pleasure and she grinds into him harder and faster as she feels her climax coming

OH GOD PEYTON I"M C...OM...IN...G as he feels her walls tighten around him sending him over the edge as he explodes inside of her as she grinds into him riding out the orgams falling down on his chest kissing him

God your amazing Peyton he tells her as he rubs her back

So are you God I'm soaked with sweat

So am I he tells her before pulling her into a passionate kiss

God I love you Luke

I love you to peyton

Lets get some sleep as she slides offf of him and he pulls her close and wraps his arm around her 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Two weeks later Lucas and Peyton coming in the cafe

Hey guys how was the honeymoon

It was amazing mom Peyton tells her

Thats great

Yea the city was so beautiful and the museums were amazing

So you did get out of the room

A little we did enjoy the hotel a lot though

I say you did

You two get a kick out of embarrashing me don't you Lucas asks

Yea it fun to watch you blush instead of me Peyton tells him kissing him

Yea but you look so sexy when you blush from head to toe sort of like now Lucas tells her kissing her

OK you guys you hungry

No we're gonna head home and get some rest

OK see you later

Back at the house

Its good to be home Peyton says

Yea it is what do you want to do

Lay down for a while

Ok come on as he picks her up and carries her to the bedroom and lays her down on he bed

I love you Peyton kissing her as he lays beside her

I love you too Luke laying her head on his chest and drifting off to sleep

Later that night Lucas and Peyton laying in bed

Luke I'm hungry lets get something to eat

Ok where do you want to go

Its only 7 so lets go to the cafe

OK

I'm going to the bathroom I'll be ready quick

Ok I'll be downstairs

Ok see you soon kissing him

I'm ready lets go Peyton says coming into the livingroom

Ok as he takes her hand

Luke lets walk

Ok so we need to make a doctors appointment

I already called earlier we have an appointment tomorrow morning

Ok

Luke I want to start working with Mia

Ok whenever you want to

Lets start Monday so we have the weekend to rest

Ok as they walk in the cafe

Hey guys

Hey mom

What can I get you guys

The usual they both reply

Ok be back in a few

Hey P Scott

Hey Brooke Mouth how are you guys

Were great you

Amazing

So how was the honeymoon

Amazing

So are you looking forward to going to New York Brooke Lucas asks

Yea and it gets better Mouth is going to school in New York we're getting an apartment together

Thats great guys

So how far along are you Peyton

Not sure we have a doctors appointment in the morning

Let me know

I will

Heres your food guys

Thanks mom

We're going to go Brooke says

We'll see you later

Ok

Later that night Lucas and Peyton laying in bed

Luke

Yea

Can we get a different house I've lived here all my life and I want something thats ours not just mine

If thats what you want sure

I do

Ok we'll look after the appointment tomorrow

Thank you Luke

Hey anything for you kissing her and pulling her close 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next morning at the doctors office

Peyton Scott the nurse asks

Thats me

Ok follow me

Inside the room

The doctor will be right with you

OK thank you

Ok Mrs Scott I'm Dr. Adams what can I do for you

Call me Peyton I took a home pregeancy test we just want to make sure everything is ok

Ok lay back and raise your shirt this will be a little cold as she spreads the gel on her stomach and starts moving the paddle around her stomach

Whats that Lucas asks hearing a rhtymic sound

Thats your baby's heart beat your 8 weeks everything looks fine I want you back in 3 months ok

Ok and sex is ok

Yes it fine if you feel like it heres a picture of you baby

Thank you

Your welcome how long have you been married

2 weeks

Well congradulations on both

Thank you

At the cafe

Hey you two where have you been Karen asks

At the doctor to make sure everything is ok Peyton tells her

It is ain't it

Yea I'm 8 weeks heres a picture

I'm so happy for you guys

Thanks mom

Hey guys we just came from your house where have you been

We went to the doctor I'm 8 weeks

What so am I

So we really do get to go through this together Peyton asks

Yea we do

You guys want something to eat Karen asks

Yea I'll have a cheesebuger fries and a chocolate milkshake Peyton says

Luke?

The same

Nate?

Same

Haley?

Same

Peyton we need to go to look for a house later

Ok after we eat

Your buying a new house Haley asks

Yea we are Lucas tells them

The house next door to us is for sell Nathan tells them

We'll go look at it Peyton says

It would be nice living next to you guys Lucas says

Yea that way we can help each other with our pregeancies Haley says

Yea we could so what would you like to have Haley

A little girl but as long as it healthy doesn't matter what about you

The same as you

Luke I just realized it was probally prom night or the next morning that I got pregeant

I guess it was that was an amazing night

Yea it was but every night with you is

You to kissing her

You guys really have it bad Nathan tells them

So what if we do Lucas tells him kissing Peyton again

So you want to go look at it

Sure lets go

A little while later at the house

So what do you guys think Nathan asks

Peyton what do you think

I love it

Ok lets see what we need to do 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Three months later at the doctors office

Hello Peyton how are you feeling Dr Adams asks

Great actually just a little uncomfortable

But no problems

No everythings been fine

Ok lets do an ultrasound by your weight you've gained more than I thought you would

I eat everything in sight

Eat whatever you want its good for the baby

Lets see here do you want to know what your having

Luke do you want to know

If you do

I do

OK lets see what we have here well its a little girl hold on a minute

What is something wrong

No but you having twins one of each congradulations

Twins?

Yea and they both look healthy and it explains why you've gained more weight that I thought you would heres a picture of you babies and I want to see you back here in a month ok and you need to take it easy

Ok thanks dr

Your welcome

In the car

Luke can you believe we're having twins

Its amazing we get two babies

Yea we do lets go tell mom

OK I'll call Nate and Hales and have them meet us there taking out his phone

Hello?

Hey Nate can you and Hales meet us at the cafe we have some news

Sure we be there

They'll be there have you thought of any names

Yea for a girl Anna Karen and for a boy Tyler Lawrence what do you think

I love them

Ok if we think of something different we can use it

OK whatever you want

Here we are

Hey guys how did it go at the doctor

Great we have some news

Oh you know what your having

Yea we do we'll tekk you when Nathan and Haley get here

We're here Nathan says walking in the door

Ok tell us Karen says

Ok we having a girl

Thats great Peyton Haleys tells her hugging her

And a little boy

What twins Karen asks

Yea and their both healthy

Thats great guys congradulations

Thanks Nate

So have you guys found out what your having

We go to the doctor tomorrow 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Two months later

Peyton I think you should stop workin

You want me to quit working Luke I can't do that

Peyton thats not what I'm saying

Luke I won't quit working I'm leaving

Peyton don't leave we neeed to talk

Bye Luke

At the Cafe Peyton coming in crying

Peyton whats wrong Karen asks

Me and Luke got in a fight

What about?

He wants me to quit working

Oh I know what this is about

What is it Mom

Luke had a friend in college he got married and she got pregeant they were so happy well she worked constantly and ended up losing the baby things got bad she coulldn't forgive herslef for the baby and they fought constantly she killed herself and a week later he was driving drunk and was killed when he ran off the road Peyton he loves you and is only thinking of your and the babies health

I need to talk to him

OK hes probally at the rivercourt he goes there when he needs to think

Thanks mom

At the rivercourt

Mom said you would be here Peyton says walking up to him

Peyton I don't want you to quit working just cut back I can't lose you

Mom told me about your friend from college I'm sorry I'll cut back ok

Thats all I wanted

You realise that was our first fight

Yea and I don't want to do it again

Lets go to the house and lay around the rest of the day

Ok sounds good to me

Back at the house

Luke I've been thinking I want Nate and Haley to be one of the twins god parents and Brooke and Mouth the other

OK which one with who

The boy Nate and Haley and The girl Brooke and Mouth

OK thats what we'll do have you heard from Brooke

Yea yesterday their coming back in a couple of months after the school term finishes

Lets just lay here for a while Peyt he tells her laying down on the couch and pulling her down on top of him

I can do that as she snuggles up against him

I love you Peyton

I love you too Luke 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Two months later

Luke wake up my water broke

Ok I'm up lets fo the bags are already in the car

I need to change first

OK I'll call mom picking up the phone

OK

Hello

Mom Peytons water broke can you call Nate and Haley

Yea we'll be there

Luke can you call Brooke

Yea dialing her

This better be important its 3 am Brooke says picking up the phone

Brooke its Lucas Peyton's water broke

Ok we'll meet you at the hospital

Ok see you there

I'm ready Luke

Ok Brooke said she would meet us there and so did mom shes calling Nate and Haley

OK lets go

At the hospital

My wifes water brooke shes having twins Dr Adams is her doctor

Ok we'll page her lets get you into a room

Later Luke coming in the waiting room

How is she Karen asks

She ok she has a way to go she only dialated 3 so

Were here if you need us Haley says

Thanks I'm gonna get back

Ok tell her we're here

I will

Back in the room

Their all here Peyt

Its hurts Luke

I know but just think after this we have our babies

Yea I can't wait Ouch

Another contraction

Yea their getting stronger

You want some ice

Yea my mouths so dry

Here you go putting an ice cube in her mouth

Luke did you call my dad

Yea he'll be here as soon as he can

Later the doctor coming in

Ok Peyton its time to start pushing

OK

Oh shit

Come on push Peyton

Your never touching me again you did this to me

OK

Come on Peyton on big push the head is out push

There you go its your daughter handing the baby to the nurse

Is she alright

Yea shes fine come Push

Come on Peyton you can do this Lucas tells her

There we go as she hands the baby to the nurse

Later

Heres your babies Mr and Mrs Scott the nurse says handing them each a baby

Hello Anna Karen Peyton says kissing the babys head

Hello to you to Tyler Lawrence Lucas says kissing his head to with tears in his eyes

Luke are you crying

Yea is so amazing we created these two together

Yea we did their both so beautiful

Yea just like their mom

Hey guys can we come in Karen asks

Yea come on in

Their beautiful Peyton

Thanks mom you want to hold your granddaughter

Yea taking the baby from her

Whats her name

Anna Karen

You named her after me

Yea and my mom

Thank you it means alot

P Scott their beautiful

Thanks Brooke

Wheres Nate and Haley

Haley went into labor Karen tells them

So we really did this whole thing together

Yea I guess you did Brooke you want to hold him Lucas asks

Yea

Ok here you go handing him to her

Whats his name?

Tyler Lawrence

After your dad Peyton

Yea is he here yet

Not yet

Guys I'm a dad Nathan says coming in the room

Thats great Nate

Its a little girl her name is Angela Peyton

You named her after me Peyton asks

Yea we did

Thank you

I'm gonna get back to Haley

Ok tell her we said congradulations

Ok you guys to

Hey are my grandkids her yet Larry asks coming in the room

Yea their here come and see them Peyton tells him

Here Papa Sawyer Brooke says giving him the baby

What his name this is the biy right hes in blue

Yea it is his names Tyler Lawrence Peyton tells him

After me

Yea and the little girl is Anna Karen after my moms

I'm so proud of you sweetheart and your mom would be to

So am I and I have some more news for you Peyt Lucas tells her

What is it Luke

Well when I went to the bath room I checked my messages and Mia's album is number 1

Your kidding

No and the tours getting great reviews and bigger numbers with every show

We really have a lot to celebrate don't we

Yea we do but most important are these two right here

Yea they are we did good didn't we

yea we did I love you Peyt

I love you to Luke 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

18 years later the twins graduations

Anna Ty were gonna be later come on

Were coming mom Anna says coming down the stairs

Your beautiful Anna you look just like your mom Lucas tells her

Thanks daddy

So are we going already Ty says coming down the stairs

In a few minutes we need to talk to you about something Lucas says

Ok what is it Anna asks

Lets go in the livingroom

Ok whats up mom dad Ty asks

Well we have some news Peyton says

Ok what is it Anna asks

Well I'm pregeant

Thats great mom Anna says hugging her

Yea we're surprised it took this long the way you guys are Ty says

So you guys are ok with this

Yea we get a little baby brother or sister

Don't say anything to anybody yet nobody knows we wanted you guys to know first

We wont are grandma and grandpa coming today

Yea they'll be here soon Peyton says

You know Peyt it still surprises me that your dad and my mom got married

I know but their both happy

Yea they are and I can't wait to see Susan shes 14 now

Yea our little sister is growing up

Guys you here Haley asks coming in the house

In the livingroom

You ready for this Peyton

I guess my babies are growing up

MOM

You'll always be my babies no matter how old you are

So Miss Anna how does it feel to be graduating Haley asks

Great but I'm gonna miss it

Yea but you'll be starting college in the fall

I know but it will be different you all wont be there

Your just an hour away

Yea and AP is coming with me where is she anyway

Shooting hoops with her dad

Her and her basketball

Yea but you love cheerleading so

Hey guys were here

Grandma Grandpa Anna screams running to Karen

Hey you excited about today

I guess wheres Susan

She seen Nate and Angela shooting ball and went over there

Ok

Hey mom

Hey Luke how are you doing with this

Good I guess their all grown up now

Yea they are Hey Peyton

Hey mom how are you

I'm good you felling ok you look a little pale

Mom just tell them Ty says

Ok go get Nate Angela and Susan

Whats up Peyton Haley asks

Lets wait until everyone gets here

Hey sweetheart

Hey dad

Ok so what s up Ty said you wanted to talk to us Nathan asks coming in the house

Well I'm pregeant Peyton says

Thats great Peyton larry says hugging her

We really do everything together dont we Haley says

What do you mean? Peyton asks

I'm pregeant to

Hey Scotts you here

In here Brooke

Hey whats going on

We're pregeant Brooke Peyton tells her

What really

Yea

Well I guess I get to go through it with you guys this time

Your pregeant Brooke

Yea we found out last night

How does Mouth and the triplets feel about it

Their all excited

Well we better go

Later that night Lucas and Peyton laying in bed

We really did a great job with the kids didn't we Peyton asks

yea and we'll do just as good with this one I love you

I love you too

You know we have a great life and to think it all started with a Wager

Yea but I wouldn't want it any other way

Me either I love you so much Peyton

Me to Luke 


End file.
